Comfort Comes After Pain
by Naruto 20501
Summary: Sakura gets dumped by Sasuke at their high school graduation and who just happens to be there to comfort her? read and find out.


Hey all this is my first story so please be nice and review the constructive criticism reviews will be the most helpful thanks.

rated M for mature themes

Pairings

Naruto x Sakura

Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I don't own Naruto, Sakura or anything to do with the Manga/Anime

Summary: It's Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's graduation from Konoha High when Sasuke dumps Sakura and who does she turn to for comfort…….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes were graduating! Isn't it exciteing Sasuke?" asks Sakura.

He replied with a grunt. After the graduation ceremony he turned to Sakura, and then said, "We need to talk."

"Ok," Sakura said with a worried look on her face.

"I never loved you and I don't know why I said yes to be your boyfriend but I don't think we should stay together anymore." Sasuke said in a very clear and strong voice.

"Why," Sakura said now crying.

"I told you, I've never loved you," he replied.

"I guess we could take a break from each other," she said. "No, you don't get it I'm dumping you for good

Sakura," He started to yell.

"But..." she started to say but he interrupted her,

"I don't love you goodbye." Just as he was walking away Naruto was walking up and saw Sakura crying and ask whets wrong. So she explained what happened to him and he just stood there holding Sakura close to him. After the graduation party, Naruto took Sakura to grab a bite to eat at Itchiraku's Ramen stand. As they were walking back to Sakura's apartment, she said to Naruto, "I was wondering since Sasuke is living at my place right now can I stay with you for the night?"

"Sounds great but these one problem, I only have one bed," Naruto replied.

"I don't mind," Sakura said trying to hide her face because she was now blushing.

"Ok, if you say so," Naruto said with a smile on his face as he walk up behind her and wrapped his big strong arms around her waist. Half an hour later they arrived at his apartment. When they got in Naruto when straight to the shower and Sakura went into the bedroom to change into her nightgown which she just happen to have in her bag. After she changed Naruto walk out pulling his t-shirt over his head and saw Sakura lying on the bed waiting for him in her sexy little pink nightgown. Naruto's heart started to race as he walked closer to Sakura. She was lying on the bed with her legs crossed, as Naruto climbed onto the bed next to her. Naruto leaned over and whisper into her ear "God are you trying to getting me to make love to you tonight."

Sakura nodded and pulled herself closer to Naruto to kiss him. He meet her there. His lips were soft but rough kissing Sakura. Sakura reached up and moved one of the straps of her nightgown to just off her shoulder and said "I'm yours to take." Naruto reached down and slowly lifted the nightgown right off of her in a teasing way. Then he kissed her on the throat making his way down to her breasts. As he was kissing her, she reached down and took his shirt off revealing his well built abs eight-pack and chest. He stopped kissing her only to pull her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck which cause him to lean closer to her a little. As she did this, Naruto reached around her back and started to unhook her bra. Sakura stopped him, only to do it herself. Once the bra was off, Naruto's eyes widen is surprise of her great beauty. "What's wrong," Sakura questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just shocked by how beautiful you are," Naruto replied making his way down to kiss her lips again. Sakura met him there pressing her chest against his. He laid her back down on the bed and start to lick her right breast, she let out a loud moan. Then he made his way to the other one. After he did this for awhile, he looked up at the orbs of emerald. She was looking at the bulge coming from his pants. He thought to himself 'I'm here with my lover and I'm ready to do this,' He sat up and pulled his pants off revealing his boxers. He lean down and started kissing Sakura again working his way down to her blue panties. When he finally reached her panties he looked up at Sakura and she nodded like she knew what he was going to ask. He took her panties off, then at the smell of her arousal started to rub her womanhood with his hand, after a minute he inserted two fingers into her womanhood and started sliding them in and out while she moaned. After a few minutes she came onto his fingers and he took them out and licked her juices off of them.

She then leaned up and took his boxer's off. When she saw his ten inch long manhood exposed and very hard, she grabbed it and started stroking it while looking at his face for a reaction. His eyes had a glazed look and he was groaning a LOT. She smiled and then looking back down at his manhood saw some precum and leaned in to lick it up, then she saw Naruto's reaction to this and blew on the tip of his manhood causing his whole body to shiver from the pleasure it caused. Sakura then started licking the sides of his manhood making him groan even more loudly. After teasing him like that for a couple of minutes, she started to suck on the tip of his manhood and slowly took in more of it until she was deepthroating him the way Ino told her after she had done it to Shikamaru. She then started bobbing her head at a slowly increasing rate. A few minutes later she was rewarded for her efforts with Naruto's seed spilling out into her mouth and throat. She swallowed all of it. Then squeaked in surprise as Naruto laid back down on her back with her legs spread wide so he had easy access to her womanhood.

He looked at her face questioningly and she nodded yet again. He slowly worked his way into sakura while kissing her, as he did this she moaned several times down his throat, until he hit a barrier. He again looked at her questioningly she nodded again surprised at the amount of concern he had for her. He removed his manhood until only the tip remained inside her then thrusted in breaking through the barrier causing Sakura to scream in mingled pain and pleasure. He stopped moving while she recovered to the point where she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper signaling him that he could continue. He started thrusting in and out of her, after 2 or 3 minutes then she said in his ear and said "Now it's my turn," She rolled over to be on top of him and worked his manhood still deeper into her, then riding it. She did this for a few minutes before he held her up with his hands on her hips still working his way in and out of her. He did this for a couple of minutes then laid her on the bed next to him and started to make out with her still thrusting in and out. He could feel his release coming but wanted Sakura to get release first as it happened they came together landed on the bed half covering Sakura's body. He rolled over off of her pulling his manhood out of her and pulling the covers of the two of them and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Sakura-Chan," he said to her. "Goodnight my Love," she replied while rolling onto her side and cuddling closer to Naruto.


End file.
